shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapunzel
Rapunzel is the main character from the Tangled, Disney and Kingdom Hearts fandoms. Character Ships Het :Alapunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Aladdin :BlackGold — the ship between Rapunzel and Pitch Black :Dracunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Count Dracula :Eugunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert :Felunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Fix-It Felix, Jr. :Hansel — the ship between Rapunzel and Prince Hans :Hiccunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Hirunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Hiro Hamada :Jackunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Jack Frost :Kristel — the ship between Rapunzel and Kristoff Bjorgman :Quasipunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Quasimodo :Ralphunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Wreck-It Ralph :Rapunzler — the ship between Rapunzel and The Once-ler :Sorapunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Sora :Tadunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Tadashi Hamada Femslash :Astrunzel — the ship Rapunzel and Astrid Hofferson :Audrunzel — the ship Rapunzel and Audrey :Bellepunzel — the ship Rapunzel and Belle :Cassunzel — the ship Rapunzel and Cassandra :Elsunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Elsa :Jasunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Jasmine :Marypunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Mary Katherine :Mavunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Mavis Dracula :Merunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Merida DunBroch :Moanunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Moana Waialiki :Rapunzanna — the ship between Rapunzel and Anna :Rapunzariel — the ship between Rapunzel and Ariel :Vanunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Vanellope von Schweetz Poly :Cassgeneunzel — the ship between Rapunzel, Cassandra and Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert :Cassunzerian — the ship between Rapunzel, Cassandra and Varian :Elsugunzel — the ship between Rapunzel, Elsa and Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert :Meriannapunzel — the ship between Rapunzel, Anna and Merida DunBroch :Meroanunzel — the ship between Rapunzel, Merida DunBroch and Moana Waialiki :Rapunzelsanna — the ship between Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna :Vaneridapunzel — the ship between Rapunzel, Vanellope von Schweetz and Merida DunBroch Family :Gothunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Mother Gothel :Rapunzel x Arianna — the ship between Rapunzel and Arianna Friend :Maxunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Maximus :Pasunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Pascal :Varunzel — the ship between Rapunzel and Varian Canon Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert Fanon Cassandra Sora Fandom FAN FICTION : :Rapunzel tag on FanFiction.net :Rapunzel (Kingdom Hearts) tag on FanFiction.net WIKIS : on the :Rapunzel on KHWiki : on the List Trivia *The second version of Rapunzel in the Once Upon A Time series, that mostly has her character and background focused on Disney's Tangled version of her, is also the second version of Cinderella's evil stepmother. *She makes Disney cameo appearances in Ralph Breaks the Internet, that is a netizen version of her, and Sofia the First. *Rapunzel is revealed to be one of the New Seven Hearts, along with Elsa and Anna in Kingdom Hearts III, after six of the Seven Princesses of Hearts passed the light in their hearts onto others after their roles were completed. *Rapunzel is believed to be the cousin of Elsa and Anna from Disney's Frozen. *Some believe that her last name is Corona, from being the princess of the kingdom of the same name. Navigation